1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a radio frequency transponder, a radio frequency transponder system, and a process performed by the system. In one embodiment, the transponder is passive and the system may be used for identifying and tracking items where the transponders are in close proximity, such as when applied to books of libraries.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Radio frequency identification (RFID) systems are based around the use of an RFID tag which is a radio frequency transponder attached to an object and used to store a unique identification code for the object. The code is read from the tag by an RFID reader of the system. Most RFID systems employed in libraries use an RFID tag that includes an antenna and a microcontroller semiconductor chip that stores the unique identification code for the tag. In Australia, only about 6% of public libraries currently use RFID systems for identifying the items they hold. It is considered that one of the reasons for the relatively low adoption of RFID systems within libraries is the cost of the tags. The primary cost associated with tags including microcontrollers is the microcontroller itself.